general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Trey Mitchell (Erik Valdez)
|nickname = Joey (by Joe) |alias = |namesakes = Joseph Mitchel "Joe" Scully, Sr. Joseph Mitchell "Joe" Scully, Jr. |occupation = Grad Student at Yale University |residence = Port Charles, New York |family = Falconeri |parents = Joe Scully, Jr. (deceased) Kate Howard Johnny Zacchara (step) |grandparents = Joe Scully (deceased) Marie Scully |greatgrandparents = Nona Falconeri (maternal; deceased) |romances = |spouse = Kristina Corinthos-Davis (2012; annulled) |aunts/uncles = Talia Falconeri Theresa Falconeri (maternal great) |cousins = Vito Falconeri Vinnie Falconeri Phil Falconeri Cosimo Falconeri Violetta Falconeri Olivia Falconeri (maternal once removed) |relatives = Dante Falconeri Tommy Falconeri (maternal second cousins)}} Trey Mitchell (né Joseph Mitchell "Joey" Scully III) is a fictional character on General Hospital. He has been portrayed by actor Erik Valdez since June 11, 2012. Trey is a Grad student at Yale University and the producer of Kristina Corinthos-Davis's reality show, Mob Princess. Biological son of Joe Scully Jr. and Kate Howard. Manipulates Kristina into continuing with the show even though her family adamantly disapproves of it. Resides at Maxie's old apartment (with Starr Manning). Storylines In November 2011, Kristina Corinthos-Davis leaves Port Charles to go to Yale in the middle of the school year. Kristina is very happy by this, however, it is then revealed by a student-secretary that Kristina's mob-boss father Sonny called the school and threatened the dean so Kristina could get in. Later in the year a student hears about Sonny's deal with the dean about how Kristina got into Yale. The student tells everyone in the school. Kristina loses all her friends, gets bullied, and gets called "Mob Princess". A depressed Kristina then leaves Yale. Trey moves into Maxie's apartment and so does Starr Manning. On July 2nd, Trey and Kristina kiss. ''Mob Princess'' Trey is initially met with disdain from Kristina's parents because he produces a reality show that shares its name with the hateful, bullying nickname that Kristina received while at Yale. Mob Princess '' is supposed to provide an intimate look into the lives of Kristina and her family, most especially her father and his relationship with Kristina. Alexis threatens to sue over the show, but Kristina insists on keeping the cameras rolling. Unbeknownst to any of the show's other participants, ''Mob Princess is funded for Trey by his father. The show has caused strain between Trey and Kristina, notably when Trey ordered camera crews to film Kristina in the hospital with a grieving Sam after her miscarriage and when they also filmed evidence of Kristina's sister Molly with her secret boyfriend TJ. Trey's missing father; relationship with Kristina In July 2012, Trey is seen making a phone call to an (at first) unseen male, his father. When Joseph Mitchell Scully, Jr. is arrested for the murder of John McBain's sister Theresa, and the rape of Kate Howard (whom Joe knew as Connie Falconeri), Trey goes to visit him in jail. Trey's connection to Joe is unknown until Joe refers to Trey by his full name: Joseph Mitchell Scully III, revealing that Trey is his son. Trey's mother is Connie Falconeri via rape by Joe Jr, whom Connie abandoned to start over as Kate Howard. In late July 2012/early August 2012, Joe Jr. asks Trey to help him take down Sonny via Kristina stating: "If you want to get close to the king, you gotta marry the princess." To that end, Trey returns to Port Charles and tells Kristina that he is scrapping the reality show because he cares more about her. Sonny, suspicious of Trey, brings him to Volonino's Gym where they spar while Sonny questions Trey about his intentions. In August-September, his father tells him that can't simply scrap the show so Trey has to finish a small segment with a great event at the end of it (meaning a wedding between Trey and Kristina). Trey goes to Kristina and tells her that his investors mainly his dad is in serious debt and is wrongly in jail and needs to finish the season with a big event. Eventually Kristina agrees to go to Las Vegas and get married. They get married right before Starr and Michael comes to stop them during the Jerry Jacks' water pathogen scare. Trey lies and says that Starr's statement of Trey's misdeeds are inaccurate. Sonny and Alexis find out about the marriage and tries to annul it. Kristina avoids the idea and Trey says there is no way for them to legally annul. They say that they have consummated the relationship. Kristina finds out the truth about Trey and his father. She demands that the marriage is annulled and that possibly start over slower. Trey figures out that Kristina is not at the wedding (turns out be another of Connie's, Kate's alter) of Sonny Corinthos and Kate Howard. He finds Kristina at Sonny's warehouse being held at gunpoint by his father Joe Scully. Trey gets in front of the bullet path and eventually struggles with his father. Joe Jr. gets shot in the struggle and later ditches to the Quartermaine mansion to die. Trey later goes over to the Q's to talk to his father who is dying on the couch. Family tree |~|V|~|Kate Howard|_ |||||||:|_ ||||||'Trey Mitchell'|_ }} References Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:Characters Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Falconeri family Category:Children conceived via rape